


ineffable gardens

by Avaari



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: an angel and a demon, a witch and witchfinder, and the them at the end and the beginning. a good omens fanmix





	ineffable gardens

 

**I.**   _the raveonettes_  - WAR IN HEAVEN

> "wait, a war in heaven  
>  i hate it when they forget  
>  to let people live"

**II.**   _halsey_  - GARDEN

> "you think my bruised knees are sort of pretty  
>  and i think your tired eyes are kind of nice  
>  and when i first met you, there was a garden"

**III.**   _alanis morissette_  - CITIZEN OF THE PLANET

> "look to the horizon  
>  wide eyed, new ground  
>  mumbled by my new surroundings"

**IV.**   _ghost of the robot_  - MAD BRILLIANT

> "we are bitter opposites, it stings when you hit  
>  me like a kick to the head when i heard what you said  
>  did you even consider, you are making us bitter"

**V.**   _gotye_  - EYES WIDE OPEN

> "everything we had, everything we did,  
>  is buried in dust,  
>  and this dust is all that's left of us"

**VI.**   _bastille_  - POWER

> "'cause pain, i can take it easily  
>  did you really think i'd fall to my knees  
>  just to pray for some sweet simplicity?"

**VII.**   _the avett brothers_  - PAUL NEWMAN VS. THE DEMONS

> "truth beyond truth and by our design  
>  it is very fine, like newman's wine  
>  oh, to be like him and walk a path  
>  to lend a hand, do something worth a damn"

**VIII.**   _great big sea_  - JAKEY’S GIN

> "when i was a young man i was lead astray,  
>  i met with a body down in Logy Bay,  
>  we went out in a weather, we wore out our shoes"

**IX.**   _billy joel_  - WE DIDN’T START THE FIRE

> "since the world's been turning  
>  we didn't start the fire  
>  no we didn't light it  
>  but we tried to fight it"

**X.**   _david bowie_  - (YOU WILL) SET THE WORLD ON FIRE 

> "crouched in the half light  
>  screaming like a banshee  
>  you’re in the boat, babe  
>  we’re in the water"

**XI.**   _great big sea_  - END OF THE WORLD

> "renegade steer clear!  
>  a tournament, tournament, a tournament of lies  
>  offer me solutions, offer me alternatives and i decline"

**XII.**   _bastille_  - POMPEII

> "in the city that we love  
>  grey clouds roll over the hills  
>  bringing darkness from above"

**XIII.**   _electric light orchestra_  - SHOWDOWN

> "looks like we're ridin' on the same train  
>  looks as through there'll be more pain  
>  there's gonna be a showdown"

**XIV.**   _florence + the machine_  - SHAKE IT OUT

>  "and i'm damned if i do and i'm damned if i don't  
>  so here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
>  and i'm ready to suffer and i'm ready to hope"

**XV.**   _queen_  - I WANT TO BREAK FREE

> "but life still goes on  
>  i can't get used to living without, living without  
>  living without you by my side  
>  i don't want to live alone, hey"

**XVI.**   _skillet_  - GOOD TO BE ALIVE

> "all we have is all we need  
>  'cause one way or another  
>  we always make it, you and me"

**XVII.**   _imagine dragons_  - SHOTS

> "when i keep saying that i'm looking for a way to escape  
>  oh, i'm wishing i had what i'd taken for granted  
>  i can't help you when i'm only gonna do you wrong"

**XVIII.**   _janelle monáe_  - SO AFRAID

> "all the kids run around playing free and fun  
>  while the dogs lap around the can  
>  falling down, climbing trees, swimming in the river"

**XIX.**   _the a-sides_  - DIAMONDS

> "let's become stories  
>  let's become ghosts  
>  let's learn to hold on close  
>  to those we love most  
>  let's never die"

**XX.**   _erutan_  - JABBERWOCKY

> "o frabjous day! callooh! callay!"  
>  he chortled in his joy.  
>  'twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
>  did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
>  all mimsy were the borogoves,  
>  and the mome raths outgrabe."

**Author's Note:**

> resources: [the very last day of the rest of their lives](http://www.quiteunlikely.net/screencaps/displayimage.php?album=657&pid=421577#top_display_media) from [quiteunlikely.net screencaps](http://www.quiteunlikely.net/screencaps/index.php); [tarot cards](https://pxhere.com/en/photo/720478) from [pxhere](https://pxhere.com/); [skull](https://pixabay.com/photos/skull-human-skull-exhibit-4428955/), [old scales](https://pixabay.com/photos/scales-old-scales-balance-old-4144502/) from [pixabay](https://pixabay.com/); [knights riding sword](https://www.medievalcollectibles.com/product/knights-riding-sword/) from [medieval collectibles](https://www.medievalcollectibles.com/);  [crown](https://www.flickr.com/photos/98004108@N03/9195944224/in/photolist-f1BBQu-FJA9iu-GGR15f-9rKNBe-4sA9VM-TpqHgS-3bCBVZ-K1reSM-JfKSZh-yrb1pV-HWVjKN-8BK3EB-TREteS-4i8xWH-2f6beKF-5oMDMT-8BTuxT-47U5kd-47PtDQ-Ln5t7-uc2raP-2ggFk7H-st2tvN-2aV4YK3-9sgWbW-2aJ5qkZ-bcCxFF-CnENEj-uc2sj2-an6KWZ-6AsbEk-cPn3cA-oERzjf-9vXxUL-FQYipW-LngL2-6eLdq3-9zqPNX-RYBo8m-aJDbTc-cfHiUG-2gc1twG-aEcMhL-fnzFSq-5XhLCA-o8yUr2-nRoE46-MSuGJn-YpLKcx-81r7Zw) by [jason train](https://www.flickr.com/photos/98004108@N03/)


End file.
